Assinatura
by Taisho Anny
Summary: E não é um dia a Ise cansou-se e passou a falsificar a assinatura de seu capitão? Presente para Senju Yume!


**Assinatura**

E não é um dia a Ise cansou-se e passou a falsificar a assinatura de seu capitão?

Capítulo Único

_Título: Assinatura._

_Disclamier: Bleach não me pertence, caso contrário, muita gente já estaria namorando._

_Autora: Riizinha (Anny Taisho)_

_Importante: Há uma pequena parte Lemon, então se não gosta ou não tem idade, não leia a partezinha. _

_E, Kiss Kiss Senju! Essa fic dedico para você esperando que se inspire! *.*!_

_Nanao x Shunsui_

Shunsui caminhava pelos corredores de Seireitei fazendo pequenos galanteios as moças que encontrava pelo caminho, já passava a muito das três da tarde e o sol estava escaldante, o lhe trazia idéias fascinantes, sendo uma delas parar em um bar para refrescar a garganta.

No entanto, sabia que logo sua querida Nanao-chan apareceria para levá-lo de volta ao Bantai para assinar aqueles papéis chatos, se estivesse bêbado, teriam de fazer hora extra... Talvez fosse melhor ir lá assinar e beber depois.

- Hey, Taisho! – uma vez quase mole chamou Shunsui –

- Yo, Hisagi-kun, Kira-kun... Já estão aqui? – disse o capitão se aproximando –

- Sabe como é... Nesse calor nada melhor que uma bebida e prosa com os amigos? Não vai beber com a gente hoje? – Disse Hisagi levando depois um recipiente de porcelana aos lábios sorvendo todo o líquido –

- Desculpe, rapazes... Eu tenho que ir para o esquadrão assinar uns papéis chatos, mais tarde eu volto!

- Hum... Que pena! Tem tanto sakê aqui... Hey, Rangiku! Não quer molhar a garganta? – disse Kira –

A ruiva caminhou até onde estavam os rapazes com um grande sorriso. Que ótimo encontrar os amigos para uma social!

- Kyouraku Taisho! Vai nos honrar com sua companhia?

- Que nada! Ele vai assinar papéis antes que a Ise-san venha buscá-lo pela orelha! – Iba, Hisagi e Kira riram –

- Que isso... Eu só não quero que minha Nanao-chan fique brava! – o capitão coçou a nuca –

- Ela não vai ficar brava se você beber só umazinha conosco! – Rangiku empurrou Kyouraku até uma cadeira – Só uma dose! Não faça essa desfeita!

- Então tá, mas só uma dose porque não quero perder meus companheiros! – e assim uma dose de sakê foi servida para o capitão que a bebeu sem pestanejar – Aos amigos...

- Aos amigos! – repetiram os outros em uníosso –

**. . .**

- O Iba é um bom companheiro! O Iba é um bom companheirooooooooo... Ninguém pode negaaaaaaaaaar! – eles riram e beberam mais uma dose – O Hisagi é um bom companheiro! O Hisagi é um bom companheiroooooooooooo... Ninguém pode negarrrrrrr! – Mais uma dose – O Kira é um bom companheiro! O Kira é um bom ! Ninguém pode negaaaaaaaaar!

No entanto, desta vez não fizeram um brinde, uma figurinha conhecida da turminha do mal apareceu com uma cara nada boa. Era Hitysugaya Taisho atrás de sua irresponsável Fukutaisho que saíra há horas para buscar mais papel e não voltou mais.

- MATSUMOTO!

- Capitãozinhoooo! – ela abriu um grande sorriso – Não quer sentar e tomar uma com a gente? Por que está tão bravinho? Ganhou mais doces do Ukitake Taisho?

- Quem te deu permissão para isso, Matsumoto? Já para o Bantai! Temos trabalho para fazer!

- Não fique bravo capitãozinho... Eu só não quis fazer uma desfeita! – a ruiva fez um bico semelhante ao de uma criança que acabada de ser repreendida –

- Eu não quero saber! Você vai tomar um chá de boldo para curar esse estado e vai trabalhar! T-R-A-B-A-L-H-A-R!

O pequeno capitão pegou Rangiku pelo braço e saiu puxando-a o que quase levou os dois ao chão, visto que o equilíbrio dela não estava em seus melhores dias. Ele resmungava algo incompreensível e brigava com sua vice-capitã.

E assim os dois sumiram pelos corredores sinuosos da cidade Shinigami.

- Ele sempre acaba com o barato dela... – Kira fez um bico antes de debruçar-se sobre a mesa –

Shunsui olhando a cena lembrou-se de uma coisa: Nanao-chan! Ela já deveria estar pirando! Tinha que ir para o Hachi Bantai... Droga! Tinha se deixado levar pelos amigos!

A pequena Ise passaria horas falando sobre responsabilidade e o quanto ele precisava dar o exemplo! Muito chato! Afinal, quem era o capitão ali? Ele é quem deveria dar conselhos, não o contrário! Podia não parecer, mas ele sabia MUITO bem o que fazia.

- Não acredito que também vai embora... Taisho!

- Desculpe garotos, mas eu sou um capitão e minha Nanao-chan deve estar me procurando! Foi muito bom beber com vocês!

E assim, usando um Shunpou Kyouraku sumiu no horizonte, mesmo bêbado conseguiu chegar ao seu Bantai sem maiores problemas. Chegando lá, notou o silêncio... Já devia ser mais de seis da tarde, só sua Nanao-chan deveria estar ali.

Um sorriso pervertido formou-se nos lábios do capitão. Somente ele e ela sozinhos... Quem sabe assim ela finalmente não cedia aos seus encantos e deixava-se tomar!

O mais rápido que seu estado alcoolizado permitiu Shunsui caminhou para o escritório que dividia com a difícil Fukutaisho. Mas ao contrário do que pensou, ela não estava lá. A sala estava fechada para a surpresa do Kyouraku.

- Nanao-chan... – ele olhava para os lados – Nanao-chan... Você está aqui? – ele para e coça a cabeça – Ué, cadê ela? Será que está me procurando?

Bem, não havia papelada nem sobre sua mesa, nem sobre a dela, o que sugeria que já estava tudo feito. Mas o grande capitão do Hachi Bantai não se lembrava de ter feito tudo, na verdade, nem de ter começado. Estranho. Talvez o álcool estivesse deixando suas lembranças confusas...

Mas uma vaga lembrança o remetia a tantos papéis... Iria esperar sua queria Nanao-chan voltar, logo ela deveria estar dando as caras por ali. Assim o capitão caminhou até o sofá do bantai, que não era grande o suficiente para que se esticasse por completo, e deitou, quando ela chegasse o acordaria.

Um novo dia começada no mundo espiritual, e sendo assim, a maior parte dos shinigamis – os comprometidos com seu serviço, pelo menos – já caminhavam para seus respectivos esquadrões. E claramente, Ise Nanao era uma delas.

Seus passos firmes e ao mesmo tempo delicados, curtos e contínuos. Mostravam muito da personalidade da não entendia como podiam existir pessoas que negligenciavam tanto o trabalho, ao exemplo de seu Capitão, que deveria ser um exemplo a ser seguido.

RONK!

O estômago da Ise fez um barulho, ela estava com fome, não tivera coragem de comer a gororoba que Matsumoto preparara especialmente para ela. Explicação: Kyouraku resolvera mandar reformar os aposentos do Bantai, segundo ele, obras de rotina são necessárias para que não haja maiores problemas no futuro... Tudo bem que era um pensamento correto, mas desde quando obras de rotina derrubavam METADE das paredes? Voltando ao assunto, dessa maneira a Ise teve de pedir ajuda a amiga Matsumoto, porque de maneira nenhuma aceitaria o convite que seu Taisho fizera!

ARGH!

Agora estava com fome e com serviço para fazer... Se bem que agora que tinha resolvido fazer o que deveria a muito tempo, tinha tempo de passar na cozinha do Bantai e fazer alguma que não acabaria com seu sistema digestivo.

E assim, agarrando com força o livro na tentativa de abafar aquele som horrível, a moça se encaminhou para a cozinha que graças a Kami-sama já tinha ficado pronta.

**. . .**

Apesar de toda bagunça e alto custo daquela obra extravagante, ela tinha que admitir que o lugar ficara muito bom. Com as paredes derrubadas deu mais área de ocupação sem amontoar, os fogões, geladeiras e pias industriais eram muito bonitos e de boa qualidade – duzentas pessoas precisavam de uma grande estrutura – Muitas janelas grandes de vidro temperado deixavam o lugar muito bem ventilado e iluminado.

Às vezes até que Shunsui acertava.

Não tinha muita gente ali ainda, somente um pequeno grupo de moças que fofocavam ao redor de uma revista. Juusha e Kimi, as moças que cuidavam da cozinha do Bantai já estavam terminando de arrumar tudo, ou seja, ela não precisaria cozinhar.

- Oyaho, Ise-fukutaisho! – disse uma delas sorrindo – Vai querer um café preto, torradas e frutas picadas como sempre?

- Sim, Juusha-san, obrigada.

- Se todos comessem como a senhora, não passariam tanto tempo reclamando do peso... – disse a outra que se aproximou – Essa cozinha é ótima! O Taisho deu mesmo uma bola dentro... Pena que os dormitórios ainda não ficaram prontos, a senhora não sabe da previsão para aquela bagunça acabar?

- Bem, Kimi-san... Eu acho que daqui um mês, se não houver atraso.

- Um mês? – exclamaram as duas – Puxa! Fica difícil manter um quarto bem arrumado com tanta poeira!

As duas shinigamis ali, apesar de serem graduadas pela academia, preferiam muito mais o trabalho doméstico. Tanto que ficaram responsáveis pela cozinha, administravam a verba que a Ise reservava para a alimentação dos shinigamis. Com isso, podiam evitar perdas de massa por problemas relacionados a alimentação, já que serviam três refeições e os membros do Bantai tinham livre acesso a comida ali.

Idéia da Fukutaisho que estava cansada de ver a cozinha parada e time comendo qualquer besteira por ai já que morriam de preguiça de cozinhar, até membros de outros times apareciam para comer.

- Aqui está o que pediu. – foi estendida uma bandeja a morena –

- Obrigada. – Nanao tentava não ser tão 'fria' com as duas moças já que sempre era recebida com um sorriso – Deve estar ótimo.

Dirigindo-se para uma das mesas perto das janelas que davam uma vista panorâmica do pátio do esquadrão, a shinigami sentou-se, um pouco afastada para o gosto dos demais, mas o que fazer se gostava de comer em silêncio?

**. . .**

Agora bem alimentada, a Fukutaisho, foi para o escritório. Assustou-se quando notou que a porta estava aberta, tinha certeza de tê-la trancado na tarde anterior antes de sair, e somente ela e o capitão possuíam a chave.

Não era possível que tão cedo, Kyouraku estivesse ali. Céus, será que algum milagre tinha acontecido? Mais que depressa, a moça adentrou a sala, e não demorou muito para sentir o forte cheiro de álcool que tomava conta do local, denunciando a presença do apagado Shunsui que tinha caído do sofá e permanecido no chão.

- Se eu quisesse incendiar era só riscar um fósforo... – resmungou a Ise enquanto caminhava até a janela para abri-la – Não acredito que esse irresponsável apagou aqui, deve ter deixado o Ukitake Taisho preocupado... – Shunsui estava hospedado no Bantai do amigo até o fim das 'obrinhas' – Pelo menos não trouxe nenhuma vagabunda para cá.

Se isso tivesse acontecido a Ise não sabia nem o que faria, mas com certeza nunca mais colocaria os pés ali, renunciaria ao posto e iria trabalhar para a força Kidou. Mas como, felizmente, isso não tinha acontecido, a moça caminhou até seu capitão e ajoelhando-se deu-lhe um cutucão.

- Hum... – o homem que estava de bruços, virou ainda adormecido resmungando coisas que ela não entendia –

- Taisho! – ela deu um tapa no ombro dele – Acorde, Taisho! Acorde! – ela começou a chacoalhá-lo –

- Isso Nanao-chan... – falou o moreno ainda sob o efeito do sono e da bebida, seu bafo estava ainda pior que o cheiro –

A morena corou dos pés a cabeça, não queria nem saber com que aquele pervertido estava sonhando. Levantou-se subitamente e foi até uma mesa onde pegou uma jarra cheia de água, arrancou as flores que ali haviam e voltou até o desmaiado.

Num golpe só virou a jarra sobre Kyouraku que acordou na hora erguendo o tronco de uma vez, puxando o ar para os pulmões com todo o fôlego que tinha.

- O... O que... Onde... Nanao-chan? – ele usava os dois braços para se manter sentado – Por que jogou água em mim? Hum... Minha cabeça! – ele reclamou –

- Levante logo, Kyouraku Taisho! Já passou da hora e o senhor precisa de um banho e escova de dente!

- É assim que me trata depois de eu tê-la esperado para trabalharmos, Nanao-chan?

- Trabalho? O senhor deve ter chegado quando eu já havia ido embora, o que quer dizer que o trabalho já estava pronto! Agora faça um favor a nós dois e vá tomar um banho antes que esse fedor de sakê empeste o Bantai inteiro!

- Cruel, Nanao-chan... Cruel...

E assim o grande capitão se levanta, ainda um pouco zonzo e com sua cabeça latejando, mas estava acostumado com isso, não era realmente um problema, apenas um incômodo passageiro.

- Quer que eu chame alguém para ajudá-lo? – disse a Ise vendo o estado deplorável de seu chefe –

- Iie, iie... Eu estou bem, só preciso de um banho!

- O senhor que sabe... – ela deu os ombros e após enxugar o chão foi para sua mesa cuidar de seus afazeres –

**. . .**

Já passava do meio-dia quando Shunsui voltou a dar as caras e ao entrar no escritório se deparou com sua subordinada comendo alguma coisa verde, tomates, berinjela e mais algumas coisas que ele não identificou, também havia chá sobre a mesa da moça.

-Vai acabar virando um coelho, querida Nanao-chan, deveria comer coisas que dão mais sustança!

- Bom dia, Taisho, ou melhor, boa tarde. E eu não vou virar um coelho, estou apenas cuidando de minha saúde. Tenho um fígado ainda.

- Cruel, Nanao-chan... Cruel... – disse o capitão enquanto caminhava para a mesa de sua Nanao-chan –

Ao se aproximar, ele viu que haviam três pilhas consideráveis de papel com etiquetas a frente identificando, e uma outra que ela lia para depois colocar em uma das três. Tudo muito organizado.

- Então, que trabalho chato eu preciso fazer? Quais dessa pilhas eu devo assinar?

- Nenhuma, taisho. – disse a morena levando um dos hashis a boca –

- Como assim? Tudo não precisa de minha assinatura? – disse o homem de cabelos longos, confuso –

- E sua assinatura estará, basta apenas me dizer o que devo assinar e o que devo embargar. Os assuntos estão nas etiquetas. Essas decisões não posso tomar pelo senhor.

- Eu acho que essa comida de esquilo está lhe fazendo mal, Lovely.

- Não. Eu apenas resolvi falsificar essas assinaturas de uma vez.

O.O

Essa foi a expressão do moreno. Será que tinha ouvido bem? Sua Nanao-chan disse que falsificaria suas assinaturas? Algo estava errado. Será que aquilo era alguma pegadinha ou teste do Yama-jiji?

- Tem certeza de que não tem agrotóxicos demais nessa comida, Lovely...? Eu acho que está doente... Dormiu bem de ontem para hoje?

- Estou ótima, Kyouraku Taisho. Estou fazendo apenas o que julgo melhor para todos. O que sempre me deixa uma pilha e faz a papelada atrasar é o fato de o senhor não se dar ao trabalho, de ao menos, assinar o que ponho em sua mesa e piorando a situação, escondendo, o que causa atraso, já que tenho que refazer ou fazer um relatório tentando explicar o atraso. Então, já que o motivo de tantos problemas era uma simples assinatura e o senhor permitiu que eu a falsificasse, resolvi fazer. Me dá mais tempo, fico menos estressada e o Bantai não será mais notificado.

Ise Nanao explicou seus motivos com a maior calma enquanto saboreava sua marmita de legumes preparados no vapor e tomava seu chá verde. Tudo estava delicioso.

- Nanao-chan... Tem certeza de que está bem? Eu acho que é melhor você ir para casa... Tem trabalhado demais.

- ela riu – Estou ótima, melhor do que nunca. E não era isso que o senhor sempre quis? Eu apenas não posso tomar certas decisões, contanto que o senhor fique calado e me dizendo o que permite ou não, será muito bom para ambos.

- Tem certeza? Eu estava brincando, querida Nanao-chan...

Shunsui estava ficando realmente preocupado.

- Claro, e eu sou a Rangiku-san. Vamos Taisho, largue de ficar ai com cara de bobo. Diga logo o que posso assinar. – ela entrega uma folha a ele – O que acha?

O capitão lê por cima, olha as assinaturas e chega a uma conclusão: Era a sua assinatura.

- Que esse formulário foi assinado por mim. – disse ele –

- Errado. Esse foi o formulário quem EU assinou. Como vê, assino seu nome melhor que o senhor mesmo, então, faça o favor de não sair por ai espalhando.

- Er... Pode assinar essas duas, a outra é arquivo.

- Ótimo. Agora por que não se senta em sua mesa e fica aqui fazendo uma hora para justificar as assinaturas?

- Hum... Tá.

Achando aquilo muito estranho, Shunsui vai para sua mesa, retira uma garrafa de sakê de uma gaveta e começa a beber tranquilamente.

- Pensei que estava de ressaca, não deveria beber. – disse ela sem olhá-lo –

- Não se preocupe comigo, querida, estou bem... Sakê não me matou até hoje.

- Mas ainda vai. – disse ela seca –

Ao contrário do que pensava Shunsui, aquela situação estava durando muito, já fazia mais de três meses que não tinha que pegar em uma caneta para assinar nada. Ficava algumas horas no bantai fingindo estar fazendo alguma coisa, autorizava as assinaturas e depois saia.

Não tinha mais a Ise em seu pé arrastando-o para trabalhar. Acordando-o. Brigando. Nada. Nem a voz dela andava ouvindo. O silêncio era rei naquele escritório. Nanao que antes fingia ignorar suas cantadas, agora realmente o fazia.

E isso não o agradava em nada. A indiferença dela era muito pior que os tapas, livradas, beliscões, puxões de orelha, gritos... Era como se alguma coisa estivesse faltando, um vazio no peito do velho capitão.

Deitado sobre seu Haori nacarado, ele não notara a chegada do vice-capitão do primeiro bantai.

- Kyouraku-taisho! - o homem chamou –

- Hum... – o shinigami ergueu a aba do chapéu – Yo!

- Yamamoto Soutaisho quer falar com o senhor.

- O que o Yama-jiji quer? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Ele só disse que queria que viesse chamá-lo, sua fukutaisho disse que poderia estar aqui, vamos?

- Agora? – disse o desanimado homem –

- Sim.

- Yare, yare... Vamos logo então!

**. . .**

Shunsui foi deixado a sós com Yamamoto que ao ver dele parecia estar dormindo.

- Shunsui... – a voz grossa do velho capitão ecoou – Que bom que veio, queria falar com você.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Yama-jiji? – disse entediado enquanto coçava a nuca –

O velho homem riu alto fazendo com que o som da sua voz ecoasse profundamente pelos ouvidos de Kyouraku, ver ser pupilo da mesma maneira de tantos anos atrás era uma coisa engraçada. Era como se Shunsui nunca crescesse, nesse aspecto.

- Não, eu queria apenas parabenizá-lo. Já faz doze semanas que não vejo atrasos nos relatórios do Hachi Bantai... – o velho leva uma xícara de chá a boca – Parece que finalmente você tomou juízo... Resolveu ouvir os conselhos de sua sábia fukutaisho?

Nesse instante, o nobre shinigami lembrou de sua Ise que agora raramente lhe dirigia a palavra. Sentia tanta falta dos sermões sobre responsabilidade, ou mesmo das broncas, do jeito que ela ficava coradinha ao ouvir suas cantadas e declarações de amor, da maneira como ela arregalava os olhinhos púrpuros por detrás das lentes quando ficava encabulada ou estressadinha... Até mesmo dos tapas que levava sentia falta, não por ser sadista, apenas gostava de sentir a textura fininha daquela tez pálida.

Soltou um longo suspiro, tudo andava tão sem graça.

- Claro, Yama-jiji... Minha Nanao-chan é a responsável pela melhora em meu esquadrão.

- Hum... Que bom ouvir isso, e também devo dizer que aprovei as melhorias arquitetônicas, no inicio achei um pouco extravagantes... Mas realmente tornaram o Hachi Bantai um lugar melhor para seus subordinados.

- Que bom... – Shunsui olhou para o chão – Tudo parece estar finalmente nos eixos, não é?

- Parece que sim... Mas se bem te conheço, não acho que esteja feliz, aconteceu algo?

- Não, não... Se era só isso, posso ir?

- Pode sim.

**. . .**

Shunsui caminhou pelos corredores de Seireitei até o bar onde sabia que os companheiros de bebedeira estariam. Já que não tinha mais nada para fazer iria beber, nem mesmo admirar a beleza feminina lhe dava a mesma satisfação.

Nesses três meses tinha ficado com algumas mulheres, mas não havia significado nada, era como se não sentisse nada. Tudo estava tão cinza aos seus olhos que nem a mais experiente queixa seria capaz de fazê-lo sentir algum prazer.

- Yo, taisho, veio beber com a gente? – perguntou Kira –

- Vim sim, tem espaço para mais um nessa mesa?

- Sempre tem espaço para mais um companheiro!

E assim, o mais velho sentou-se e pegou uma dose de sakê. Uma, duas, três, quatro... Tantas que o capitão perdeu a conta. Mas o que fazer? Não tinha mais nada para fazer além de beber com os amigos...

**. . .**

Nanao caminhava ao lado do terceiro encarregado do primeiro esquadrão, havia sido convidada para ver um filme no mundo humano, antes não poderia nem pensar em fazer alguma coisa assim, mas desde que passou a fazer TODO o trabalho, tinha tempo.

Ryuu era muito diferente dos outros homens com quem já saíra ou dispensara. Era de uma gentileza fora do comum, muito culto, sincero, inteligente. Tratava a shinigami com um cuidado de quem lida com uma flor.

- Foi realmente um ótimo filme, Ryuu-san.

- Que bom que gostou, assim posso pensar em convidá-la outras vezes, Nanao-san.

O terceiro encarregado do primeiro esquadrão possuía cabelos negros cuidadosamente penteados para trás, pele clara, olhos azuis, uma estatura alta e um sorriso que era capaz de derreter o coração de multidões.

Os dois caminhavam por um parque humano, não havia mais ninguém ali, o cenário era todo muito romântico... O céu estrelado, o lago de águas escuras e calmas, o som do farfalhar das folhas, o cheiro da grama verdinha.

- Gosta de dançar, Nanao-san?

- Hum... Eu não danço muito bem, por quê? – disse a morena arrumando os óculos em sinal de nervosismo –

- Eu duvido, aposto que só esconde o jogo para não ter que aceitar convites de pernas de pau! – disse ele divertido –

- ela riu – Não, não... Eu não sei mesmo.

- Então que tal aprender agora? – disse o homem sorrindo –

- O que? Agora? Não, não... E a música?

- Quem precisa de música com a natureza tocando essa sinfonia? – Ryuu deu um passo a frente e estendeu a mão da Ise –

- Eu vou pisar no seu pé!

- Duvido que eu sinta alguma coisa...

- Eu não me responsabilizo se você parar no Yon Bantai. – disse ela aceitando a mão –

O moreno de olhos de safira trouxe a pequena Ise para mais perto de si, segurou uma mão dela e levou a outra até seu ombro. Ela tinha no toque a leveza de uma borboleta. Estava um pouco tímida no início, mas logo conseguiu seguir o que seu parceiro fazia.

Ele estava chegando a conclusão que tudo o que diziam sobre ela em Seireitei era mentira. Ela não era fria, frígida, mau humorada, ríspida... Não, nem de longe ela era assim. Talvez recatada, tímida e reservada fossem adjetivos melhores. E também com um capitão daqueles... Quem não viveria uma pilha de nervos?

- Hum... Acho que você estava mentindo. Pegou muito rápido para quem não sabia dançar bem!

- Talvez seja apenas o professor.

Os dois pares de olhos azuis se cruzaram fazendo um frio subir pela espinha da moça, há muitos anos ela não se sentia bem assim. Ryuu era completamente diferente dos homens com quem já havia se envolvido...

Mas ela não podia se deixar levar tão fácil. Não era esse tipo de moça, sem dizer que mesmo que ela não admitisse, seu coração já tinha dono. Um dono que não ligava e só queria se divertir com ela. Não era justo.

- Melhor voltarmos, não queremos que alguém dê por nossa falta. – disse a Ise separando-se do rapaz –

- Tudo bem, é melhor mesmo, antes que eu faça uma besteira! – o rapaz sorriu meio sem graça e os dois seguiram para os portões da Senkai –

**. . .**

Chegando a Seireitei, o casal foi caminhando pelas ruas confusas para chegar ao Juu Bantai onde Nanao estava hospedada. Mesmo com ela dizendo que seria ruim ele voltar sozinho depois.

Conversavam sobre trivialidades. Livros que ambos já tinham lido. Da vida de shinigami... Estavam se divertindo tanto juntos. O terceiro encarregado jogou o hakama branco que os membros do primeiro Bantai usam sobre os ombros da morena que acabou por vesti-lo, estava um pouco frio.

- Eu não acredito que já leu Otelo também?

- Claro que sim. É um livro muito interessante... Uma tragédia belíssima. Um dia quero ver uma encenação.

- Eu já vi. – um brilho cruzou os olhos dela quando a lembrança entrou em sua mente – Estava em missão no mundo há alguns anos e surgiu a oportunidade. Muito bom mesmo!

- Imagino que seu capitão foi junto...

- Não, não... Apesar dele ter me dado os ingressos, ficou bêbado demais antes e apagou. Pelo menos a missão já tinha acabado.

- Kyouraku Taisho é realmente uma figura complexa... Mas ninguém pode falar de sua perspicácia.

- Realmente, apesar de tudo não tenho o que falar contra ele. Eu realmente não me imagino em outro esquadrão, o Hachi Bantai é a minha casa.

- Eu sei como é... Também gosto muito do meu esquadrão.

Nesse instante, o casal passou em frente ao bar onde o pessoal geralmente bebia. E Nanao avistou seu taisho debruçado sobre o balcão, já devia estar para lá do mundo real.

- Kyouraku-Taisho... – as palavras saíram dos lábios dela como um sussurro que Ryuu não entendeu, mas que se tornou um enigma resolvido quando ele olhou para a mesma direção que ela –

- Aquele ali é o Kyouraku- Taisho, não é?

- É sim.

- Quer ajuda para levá-lo ao Bantai?

- Eu não vou fazer isso. Estou fora do horário de serviço, sem contar que não posso te pedir isso. Ele é que se vire!

O homem suspirou.

- Não se preocupe comigo, eu tenho que certeza que vai acabar voltando aqui depois, eu realmente não me importo de ajudar.

- Ryuu-san... Não...

- Vamos lá logo, quanto mais cedo fizermos isso, mais cedo você pode ir para casa descansar tranqüila.

E assim os dois shinigamis seguiram para dentro do bar onde se encontrava Kyouraku. Esse que não estava inconsciente como pensaram, apenas debruçado e imaginaram que bêbado.

- Taisho!

- Nanao-chan! – ele abriu um sorriso bobo – Veio beber comigo?

- Claro que não, Taisho! Vim levar o senhor para o bantai em segurança antes que acabe caído num beco por aí!

- Eu não quero ir para o Bantai... Lá é tão solitário... Eu não quero ficar sozinho! – disse ele com a voz um pouco grogue –

- Mas é melhor que ser achado caído em qualquer canto amanhã cedo! Yamamoto Soutaisho não vai gostar de saber disso! Ande logo!

Nanao não esperou que ele replicasse, abaixou-se pegando um dos braços dele e passou-o sobre seu ombro, já tinha certa experiência em fazer isso. Do outro lado, Ryuu repetiu o gesto.

- Humm... Quem é você, rapaz? Eu acho que já te vi em algum lugar...

- Sou Ryuu Yumika, terceiro encarregado do primeiro esquadrão. O senhor deve ter me visto quando foi ao primeiro Bantai...

- Deve ser... Mas o que você está fazendo junto com a Nanao-chan?

- Nós sa- - a Ise interrompeu-o –

- Ele está ajudando, não reclame, Kyouraku Taisho!

- Calma Nanao-chan... Não fique tão estressada!

A Fukutaisho nada disse e o caminho foi até o esquadrão foi silencioso, tirando alguns resmungos incompreensíveis do bêbado. Assim que chegaram, levaram-no para seus aposentos, mas ao contrário de sempre, Shunsui estava inquieto demais.

Não parava de repetir que não queria ficar sozinho, e até mesmo seu tom de voz denunciava que algo estava errado. Nanao não podia deixá-lo ali... Saiu do aposento do taisho indo se despedir do amigo a alguns passos da porta.

- Tem certeza de que vai ficar, Nanao-san? – disse ele preocupado –

- Vou sim, o capitão não parece nada bem... É melhor que eu fique para cuidar dele.

- Mas sozinha? E se ele tiver uma crise de raiva, não sei... Os bêbados podem mudar de humor de uma hora para outra. Eu vou ficar para ajudar.

- ela sorriu timidamente – Não é mesmo necessário, pode soar estranho o que vou dizer, mas o capitão nunca levantaria um dedo contra mim, mesmo em seu pior estado alcoolizado. E eu garanto que já cuidei dele em estados muito piores!

- Não acho bom isso, mas qualquer coisa você tem os outros shinigamis do esquadrão para lhe ajudar... – ele sorriu e segurando os ombros da morena lhe deu um beijo na testa seguido de um beijo rápido nos lábios – Foi ótimo sair com você, confesso que fiquei receoso no início devido ao que falam de você, mas agora... Vejo que deveria ter feito isso antes.

- Eu não sei se teria aceitado. – ela sorriu e começou a tirar o hakama branco – Antes que eu me esqueça...

- Não, fique com ele, assim tenho um pretexto para visitá-la. – e com um último sorriso Ryuu desapareceu usando um shunpou –

O que a abobalhada Ise não viu foi que seu Taisho viu toda a cena.

**. . .**

A Ise só voltou ao aposento do capitão do Hachi Bantai após ir a cozinha buscar algumas frutas e um bom chá de boldo para cuidar daquela bebedeira antes que Shunsui começasse a vomitar.

Não que ele fizesse isso sempre, mas sempre que fazia não era uma cena muito bonita de se ver e ela não estava nem um pouquinho a fim de limpar o vômito de ninguém.

Entrou no lugar fazendo algum barulho para indicar sua entrada devido a escuridão. Não se deu ao trabalho de acender a luz, a que vinha da lua e entrava pela porta da sacada para um pequeno jardim dele era suficiente para que ela pudesse se orientar ali dentro. Não era a primeira vez que pagava de enfermeira.

- Está acordado, Taisho? – disse ela se aproximando do sofá onde ele fora deixado –

- Por que, Nanao-chan? – foi o que a voz lhe respondeu –

- Por que o quê? – a moça colocou a bandeja no chão e ajoelhou-se a beirada do móvel – O que foi, Taisho?

- Por que estava com aquele shinigami? – a voz de Shunsui era quase melancólica – Estava por acaso em um encontro com aquele rapaz, fria Nanao-chan?

- Eu acho que o senhor bebeu demais, eu apenas o encontrei enquanto dava um passeio antes de achá-lo e pedi ajuda! O senhor não é nada levinho, sabia? – ela serviu um pouco de chá em uma xícara – Sente-se para tomar esse chá.

- Se não estava em um encontro com ele, por que permitiu que ele lhe beijasse?

O homem não mexeu um músculo e a mulher corou dos pés a cabeça. Kyouraku estava lhe espionando?

- Não... Não sei do que está falando. Vamos, sente-se para tomar o chá! Não quero ter que limpar seu vômito depois!

- Eu vi, cruel Nanao-chan! Eu vi ele beijando sua testa e depois lábios... E depois disse algo que não pude ouvir daqui.

- Isso, isso... Isso não é de sua conta, minha vida pessoal não lhe diz respeito!

- Nada que venha de você me diz respeito, não é mesmo? Como poderia se ignoras completamente minha existência? Se não tem mais olhos para mim...?

- O senhor está bêbado demais, não está dizendo coisa com coisa! É melhor tomar um banho!

Nanao queria desconversar, não estava gostando do rumo daquela conversa. Cada vez mais desconfiava que Shunsui não estava bêbado coisíssima nenhuma! Só deveria estar fazendo mais um daqueles teatrinhos.

- Diga! Diga o que falta em mim! Diga o que ele tem que eu não tenho! Por que deixou que ele tocasse nos lábios que sempre me negou? Responda, cruel Nanao-chan...

O tom da voz dele estava tão sôfrego que a Ise começava a sentir-se culpada. Culpada? Isso era realmente muito irônico visto que Shunsui vivia pela noite se esfregando em mulheres fáceis sem medo de que todos ficassem sabendo.

- O senhor não está bêbado coisa nenhuma! Eu vou embora!

Só que essa opção não lhe fora oferecida, o nobre shinigami não estava disposto a deixar aquela conversa pela metade. Estava cansado da indiferença dela. Queria sua vida de volta, queria ela brigando e fazendo discursos, e queria muito mais! Queria que a Ise fosse sua para que aquele vazio sumisse e o mundo voltasse a ter cor!

Num movimento rápido, ele sentou-se e fechando a grande mão sobre o delicado pulso feminino a puxou para cima de si. Iriam lavar toda a roupa suja. Seus olhos cor de ébano brilhavam naquele escuro encarando os assustados da moça.

- Me solte! O que significa isso? Está louco?

A vice-capitã debatia-se tentando libertar-se da prisão em que fora colocada, inútil. A força física do cavalheiro era demasiadamente superior a sua, ela não poderia fazer nada, mas isso não impedia que ela tentasse.

- Ama aquele homem, Nanao? – a pergunta foi direta – Ou ama outro?

- Taisho... – ela estava fervilhando de fúria – Me largue! Eu vou gritar!

- Só responda a pergunta e eu te deixo ir! Eu preciso saber!

- Isso não é da sua conta! Minha vida não lhe diz respeito! Isso é abuso de autoridade!

- Eu te amo, mulher! Preciso saber se ainda tenho alguma chance ou se o lugar dentro de seu peito já tem um dono! Vamos! Não vai te machucar responder isso!

Aquelas palavras tiveram um efeito bombástico sobre a mulher que se encontrava sobre o colo do capitão. Nunca as tinha ouvido antes de uma maneira tão verdadeira. Foi como se tivesse caído um raio sobre sua cabeça. Ficou estática durante alguns momentos e depois respondeu:

- Não! Eu não amo o Ryuu e muito menos outro homem! Agora me solte! Se não fizer isso vou gritar!

Ele a soltou, mais ainda havia outra pergunta.

- Se não o ama, por que permitiu o beijo?

Nesse instante, uma risada irônica que Shunsui jamais tinha ouvido vinda dos lábios da Ise ressoou em seus ouvidos.

- Amor? Quem é você para falar de amor? Um homem que a cada noite de esfrega em uma mulher diferente criticando um simples beijo! – ela ri novamente – Isso é definitivamente o fim dos tempos! Não lhe devo satisfação do que faço ou deixo de fazer, se eu quisesse ir para cama com ele hoje não seria da conta de ninguém!

- Nanao-chan...

- Entenda uma coisa, Kyouraku Taisho, sou uma mulher adulta e dona do nariz! Não me venha com lições puritanas porque você não passa de um devasso!

Depois disso um silêncio se instalou e durante alguns minutos nenhum barulho foi ouvido.

- Não sabia que te incomodava tanto o que eu fazia. – disse finalmente Shunsui –

- Me incomodar? – ela gargalhou – Me incomodar? O que acha que me incomoda? O fato de você tentar me conquistar como se eu fosse a coisa mais importante do seu mundo e depois cuspir nessas palavras enquanto diz as mesmas coisas a uma mulher fácil? Isso não me incomoda! Não me incomoda, está entendendo!

- Nanao-chan...

- Eu não me incomodo em ser deixada sozinha naquele inferno de sala que sou obrigada a dividir com você enquanto você se atraca com uma vadia qualquer! Eu não me incomodo com as marcas que elas deixam em você! Eu não me importo com nada! Não venha agora se fazer de vitima dizendo que eu ignoro sua presença! – os óculos de lentes finas de Nanao já estavam ficando embaçados devido as lágrimas que inutilmente ela tentava segurar – Eu só te trato com a mesma importância que eu teria em sua vida se não servisse ao menos para fazer o seu serviço!

Ela finamente foi afogada por seus sentimentos que tanto ficaram reprimidos. As lágrimas desciam em volume e o som do choro dela machucava os ouvido do poderoso capitão, ela estava sofrendo, colocando para fora tudo o que achava que tinha que segurar sozinha.

E ele estava confuso, não sabia o que fazer. Estava congelado enquanto sua doce Nanao se afogava em lágrimas ajoelhada a sua frente. Não sabia se devia abraçá-la ou esperar passar antes de tentar ajudar!

Mas ficar parado não era uma opção, não dava, tinha que fazer alguma coisa!

Ajoelhou-se e acolheu a pequena em um abraço, no início ela relutou um pouco, mas logo afundou o rosto contra o kimono negro trincando os dedos no tecido. Apesar das tentativas de acalmá-la, ele percebeu que ela precisava disso e que o melhor a fazer era esperar.

E assim, calmamente o choro foi diminuindo até extinguir sobrando apenas soluços e uma respiração irregular.

- Shhh... – disse ele acariciando as costas delas – Já passou, Nanao-chan... Calma.

Ela sentia-se muito melhor, mas não desenterrava o rosto, estava envergonhada demais, não sabia com que cara olharia para ele. Queria que existisse um buraco sem fundo por perto para poder pular nele.

E também não poderia negar que cheiro dele, apesar de um pouco misturado ao do álcool, era inebriante e fazia com que ela se sentisse tão bem. Uma espécie de torpor que começava nas fossas nasais e terminava jogando dopamina em sua corrente sanguínea. Sem dizer que aquele abraço era delicioso.

- Não é porque eu sou um bobo que você precisa ficar assim, seria muito mais fácil se nós dois fôssemos mais corajosos, não é? – ele sorriu esperando uma resposta que não veio – Não vai responder?

Ele empurrou um pouco o pequeno corpo no sentido contrário ao próprio sem muito sucesso, os dedinhos da pequena mão seguravam firmemente seu kimono.

- O que foi, Nanao-chan? Não quer falar comigo?

- Estou com vergonha. – a explicação veio quase num sussurro que arrancou uma risada masculina –

- Vergonha de quê? Ou melhor, de quem? Só estamos nós dois aqui.

- O senhor deve achar que eu sou uma patética.

Novamente o corpo masculino tremeu por causa de uma risada.

- Nem que fizesse a maior burrada do mundo, nunca acharia minha Nanao-chan patética! Agora olhe para mim...

Tudo o que a Ise fez foi afundar mais o rosto firmando mais os dedos. Não queria encará-lo. Era uma covarde. O que podia fazer? Mas o antigo capitão não desistiria assim tão fácil, fazendo uma coisa que jamais pensou que faria, destravou os dedinhos de suas vestes e empurrou o corpinho para longe do seu.

E mesmo assim ela insistia em não olhá-lo, foi necessária a ajuda da mão do homem que ali estava que segurou o queixo com cuidado, mas força para que ela não desviasse.

Não era preciso contar que a moça corou dos pés a cabeça.

- Você fica linda coradinha, Nanao-chan... Mas não acho necessário, não precisa sentir vergonha de mim. Eu te amo muito... E quero saber se sou correspondido.

- Eu... Eu... É...

- Só existem duas respostas: sim ou não. Vamos lá, não é tão difícil.

Era a hora da verdade. Se desse a resposta errada sabia que poderia perder tudo o que sempre quis apesar de negar para todos e para si mesma. Raios! Por que seu orgulho tinha que ser tão grande? Era só dizer sim que o resto viria naturalmente, mas a palavrinha não saia, não se formava!

- É só dizer... Vamos...

Aquela voz estava bem perto do sensível ouvido feminino causando arrepios por toda a extensão do corpo mimoso. Era tão simples, estava a um passo da felicidade, era só dá-lo.

- Eu... – ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo – Eu... Eu te amo!

Saiu tudo junto, quase em uma única palavra, mas foi o suficiente para os lábios grossos dele se curvarem em um sorriso satisfeito atacando a jugular desprotegida da moça com um beijo que mais pareceu uma mordida de um predador voraz. Um suspiro languido. Uma língua que tocava a pele macia e depois dentes que roçaram fazendo o corpo tremer.

- Taisho... – ela apertou o ombro masculino –

Shunsui subiu os lábios pelo queixo, bochecha e finalmente chegando aos lábios que a tanto ansiava possuir. Primeiro num beijo doce e quase casto para logo em seguida virar uma luta de línguas famintas e luxuriosas. Duas pessoas e um mesmo desejo... No entanto, a moça ainda se encontrava um pouco sem fôlego e a fúria com que tinha a boca seqüestrada estava lhe roubando todo o ar que necessitava.

Empurrou o parceiro e quando conseguiu sua libertação puxou o oxigênio de maneira afoita e desajeitada.

- Tai... Tai-sho... Cal-ma...

- Shunsui, de preferência Shunsui-kun, Nanao-chan! – ele sorria –

- Eu preciso respirar, calma... Tai... – ela viu a careta que ele fez – Shunsui... –kun.

- Eu não consigo esperar mais!

Ele levantou-se puxando-a consigo. Precisava daquela mulher. Queria poder encher a boca para dizer: MINHA Nanao-chan!

O cheiro doce da pele macia estava deixando-o maluco, andaram com passos desconsertados até a cama que estava desarrumada, ele não via muitos motivos para arrumar um lugar que se bagunçaria de novo ao fim da noite.

Logo a Yukata de tecido fino foi para no chão e o corpinho na cama coberto por outro nem de longe tão delicado. As mãos inquietas que fizeram com que as vestes negras também fossem parar no chão. E essas mesmas mãos deixaram marcas na pele morena com mordidas e arranhões. Ela queria provar, sentir, desejar, ser satisfeita, satisfazer...

A boca faminta dele logo encontrou o caminho dos seios redondos e cativos ao sutiã violeta, que foi descartado sem grandes problemas, dando acesso livre a mãos e boca. Ela arqueava as costas por causa do prazer que estava sentindo, afundou as mãos nos cabelos longos puxando-os e guiando o dono.

Ele mordia o mamilo róseo e logo depois passava a língua na região. Mordeu a pele branca acima da região que atacava antes e ela gemeu de uma maneira que indicou que era preciso maneirar para não machucá-la.

Desceu os carinhos até a barriguinha, lambeu, beijou, mordeu e subiu para o pescoço deixando um rastro de saliva. Afundou o rosto ali onde podia sentir com maior intensidade o cheiro da mulher. Mas a situação não durou muito, Nanao aproveitou a distração para poder ficar por cima, também queria aproveitar.

Aqueles olhos queimando de desejo combinavam com a moça que estava sobre Shunsui. Beijou todo o peitoral definido arranhando toda a extensão de pele que alcançava, os seios despidos da moça tocavam-no deixando-o maluco.

As mãozinhas pequenas desceram até chegar a um ponto sensível do capitão: a virilha. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior como forma de mostrar ansiedade. Escorregou mais a mão até alcançar a parte firme da peça, ele estava dolorosamente excitado.

Um suspiro longo tentou abafar o gemido. Mas era quase impossível, ela era muito cruel. A Ise fez alguns movimentos massageando o membro ainda coberto pela boxer rosa do parceiro adorando ver as expressões que se formavam na face dele.

E não demorou muito para que a peça fosse arrancada revelando toda a opulência do grande capitão, ela realmente ficou um pouco surpresa no início, o que arrancou um sorriso de Shunsui... Mas ele não teve muito tempo para ficar sorrindo, logo a Ise abaixou o corpo e tocou o membro pulsante com os lábios.

Kyouraku foi aos céus com aquilo, ela era realmente muito boa com os lábios, só que ele não queria chegar ao seu limite sozinho, queria levá-la junto. Foi difícil, quase impossível, mas ele juntou toda a força e vontade que possuía para empurrá-la.

- Minha vez, Nanao-chan!

Aquele sorriso fez um arrepio subir e sem que ela notasse quando começou, sua última peça de roupa fora arrancada e ela estava inteiramente desprotegida do olhar luxurioso de seu superior. Aquele sorriso safado, a mão que acariciou toda lateral de seu corpinho, ela sentia-se altamente excitada.

Um beijo faminto nos lábios distraiu a moça que só notou a intenção do parceiro quando sua intimidade foi invadida pelo membro pulsante, fazendo-a gemer por entre os lábios dele.

Não demorou muito para que Shunsui joga-se o corpo menor para cima do seu, dando liberdade a ela de se movimentar. As mãos pequenas espalmaram-se sobre o peito masculino e a cabeça foi jogada para trás, os lábios finos entreabertos deixavam os gemidos que acariciavam a audição dele, escapar.

Já as mãos dele estavam sobre os quadris femininos ajudando nos movimentos.

- Shun... sui... Oh...

O corpo pequeno já estava tão inebriado de prazer que não tinha forças para continuar a se movimentar, o que fez o moreno jogá-la contra os lençóis passando a posição dominante. Mais rápido, mais fundo, mais intenso... Nanao já não falava coisa com coisa e para irritá-la ele parou de se movimentar de súbito.

Os olhos azuis que permaneciam fechados abriram-se velozmente, as pernas delicadas apertaram-se em volta dos quadris masculinos, ela iria começar a reclamar quando os movimentos recomeçaram.

Faltava tão pouco...

As ondas de prazer foram se intensificando, ficando contínuas, não havia mais linha de raciocínio... Faltava tão pouco...

O corpo da Ise arqueou, as pernas delas apertaram a cintura masculina, ela gemeu alto, tinha chegado ao seu ápice sentindo logo após seu corpo amolecer. Shunsui se movimentou um pouco mais antes de encontrar seu ápice, deixando seu corpo desabar como uma tora sobre a delicada parceira.

Ficaram alguns minutos do jeito que estavam ainda um pouco eufóricos e depois o homem jogou seu corpo para o lado puxando-a consigo. Reviraram-se na cama alguns instantes até que pararam de lado com uma das pernas de Kyouraku jogadas sobre as de Nanao cobertos pelo grosso edredom, ela estava com frio.

- Boa noite, Nanao-chan. – um beijo na nuca da moça que causou arrepios –

- Boa noite, Shusui-kun...

Ela cerrou os olhos e deixou o cansaço vencê-la, amanhã seria um outro dia.

Shunsui estava na porta do escritório conversando com seu terceiro encarregado Enjouji-san. Falava baixinho, não queria que sua querida Nanao-chan ouvisse.

- Entendeu direitinho o que tem de fazer, Enjouji-san? – perguntou após entregar um médio pacote de cor fosca –

- Hai, Taisho, mas não entendi o motivo...

- Não precisa enterder, Enjoiji-san! Basta fazer o que seu capitão pediu sem que a Nanao-chan descubra.

- Os papéis não vão se assinar sozinhos, Kyouraku Taisho! – a voz séria da Ise veio do interior da sala –

- Já vou, Lovely! – ele empurrou o shinigami – Agora vai, Enjouji-san! E esse é o nosso segredinho!

Dito isso, Shunsui entrou de volta no escritório caminhando calmamente para sua escrivaninha, não estava com muita vontade de assinar aqueles papéis chatos. Queria mesmo era uns beijos de sua séria vice-capitã.

- Isso é tão chato, Nanao-chan! – disse ele com uma caneta entre os dedos – Por que nós não fazemos outras coisas em Nanao-chan? – ele deu uma piscadela para a moça –

O livro mágico da morena apareceu do nada e acertou o rosto do capitão que caiu da cadeira com o impacto.

- Assine, Taisho! Nossa vida é resolvida depois que os papéis ficam prontos!

Kyouraku levantou-se com um pouco de dificuldade apoiando-se na mesa e sentindo o queixo meio fora do rumo. Ele queria saber como ela conseguia fazer aquilo tão rápido, ele nem tinha visto o vulto até o momento que teve a face acertada.

- Cruel, Nanao-chan... Cruel...

**. . .**

Enquanto isso no primeiro esquadrão...

Enjouji-san caminhava pela grama verdinha a procura do terceiro encarregado do Bantai. Haviam lhe dito que ele estava por aquelas bandas treinando. Onde raios o cara estava?

- Yo! Está me procurando, Tatsufusa-san?

Um homem que tinha a parte superior do haori jogada sobre os ombros começou a caminhar em direção ao rapaz, e pela descrição que recebera não poderia ser outro.

- Se você for Ryuu Yumika, sim.

- Sou eu, o que precisa?

- Pediram que eu lhe entregasse isso. – o rapaz sorriu, entregou o pacote pardo e saiu –

Ryuu imediatamente sorriu, só podia ser Nanao, desde que a vira tinha certeza que de daria certo. Mais que depressa abriu o pacote encontrando seu haori e um pequeno cartão carmim dentro de um envelopezinho.

- Essa Nanao... – ele riu –

_Ryuu-kun,_

_Obrigado por ter cuidado da minha Nanao-chan, mas creio que agora ela não precise mais disso. Hehehheheheh._

_Kyouraku Shunsui._

Quando terminou de ler, o shinigami quase caiu sentado. Não acreditou no que tinha lido. Nanao estava gostando dele, como aquele capitão tinha como ter virado o jogo assim: do dia para noite.

Leu, releu, amassou e pulou em cima do maldito pedacinho de papel!

- Maldito! Quando eu finalmente consigo uma garota que vale a pena... Argh!

**. . .**

Shunsui havia aproveitado que Nanao tinha saído para comer para pegar um objeto dentro de sua gaveta. Era uma câmera digital, a que Tatsufusa-kun havia usado para filmar o ataquezinho de raiva de seu ex-rival.

- Hehehe... Mas o que poderia ser... Ela é MINHA Nanao-chan!

E assim o antigo capitão foi assinar aqueles papéis chatos, afinal, enquanto o serviço não estivesse pronto ele não poderia aproveitar momentos com sua adorável Nanao-chan .

**Owari...**

_Olá amores, voltei com mais um fic desse casal maravilhoso! Espero mesmo que tenham gostado e que comentem bastante, sem esquecer de contar aos amigos! ^^!_

_Foram dois longos dias escrevendo horas seguidas para que ela ficasse pronta para ser postada nesse fim de semana. Oooooh, amores, quero tanto que vocês também escrevam boas fics desse lindo casal... Precisamos divulgar!_

_Dedico essa fic para uma nova amiga Ficwriter Senju Yume, pedindo caridosamente para que ela poste logo! Te adoro, Senju-chan!_

_E que os biscoitinhos protejam vocês!_

_**Riizinha, 4/ 09/2010. **_


End file.
